Twists & Turns
by craneX
Summary: Shego silently shook her head, “If this is Kim Possible I’ve known all this while I’ve must be sadly mistaken then.” She left her daughter in her care , was that such a good idea? KiGo and KiRo


**TITLE : TWISTS & TURN**

**RATING: RATED - T**

**PAIRINGS: (slight) KiRo (major) KiGo**

* * *

Chapter One: One Stupid Mistake.

The pain was way too excruciating for the Possible to take but she needed to keep awake, she had to. For Ron, for their future, for the world still needed her and for her…but then an ear splitting cry filled the room and her attention turned back to the doctors who was surrounding her.

"No worries Miss Possible. We will keep this under wraps and congratulations." The doctor replied and passes Kim her newborn daughter who was wrapped in a pink bundle.

She managed to whisper a small thanks to the doctor as she took a good look at the bundle of joy in her hands; she was exact replica of herself aside from her chocolaty brown eyes and her blond hair that belonged to her father, Ron. As she was wheeled to her private room in the hospital, recollections of her actions 6 months ago hit her – it was a drunken night with Ron and Monique and in the morning she realized her actions a little too late when both of them notice they were naked in Ron's room. Her parents weren't a problem as after graduation, Kim got her own apartment and she knew her parents were much too busy and Ron soon after had to leave Middleton for god-knows-how long to the Ninja Academy.So he never knew about their daughter.

What made thing weirder was only her arch foe, Shego was the only one that had taken notice and it felt that Shego had tried in every way to keep hand to hand combat away from Kim and gave her hope that maybe Miss Go might come back willingly.

She looked back down at the young one – sucking her thumb, eyes closed in deep slumber yet she knew deep down she couldn't keep the baby. What would her reputation look like? She could imagine the headlines now. Shaking her head from these negative thoughts, she put her daughter into the bed next to her and she drifted to sleep…well..about too, until a way too familiar voice emerged.

"So what's her name Kimmie?" Kim looked straight at source of the voice.

"Shego. Stay away from her…dammit" she cursed and clutched her tummy. Shego scoffed at her words but her voice soften, "Kim, if I wanted to hurt her don't you think I could have done so when you couldn't barely protect yourself."

Kim knew what Shego said was true but then look back at the villainess straight in they eye and saw something that she had once seen. It was the same look she had during the time she was temporarily Miss Go.

"You still haven't answered my question Kimmie," Shego asked once more now just sitting across Kim, looking at the child. Sensing she meant no harm, she relaxed and went back to thinking but she wasn't going to leave her daughter alone with the green women.

"Alyssa." Kim simply stated and received no reply from Shego.

_Kim-think of what the press would say. You hold the responsibility of stopping crime and one small incident such as this could bring your whole rep. down. Think Kim. Think._

_And so she should just abandon her own flesh and blood just like that._

_Alyssa is one person. What if people started distrusting you Kim. What would happen? Utter chaos. That's what. More people would get hurt then save Kim and all because of one child._

_Your __**own **__child._

The two voices in Kim's head were getting hell out of control but she knew it was right. Kim looked back at Alyssa and saw she was clutching Shego's green pinky and Shego herself had a rare genuine smile on her face.

She had to allow someone to adopt their child without the press knowing, Doctor Howard had owed Kim a huge favor and he had cleared all suspicion about Kim's delivery and stated that the cause of Kim's arrival to the hospital was an injury from her latest mission and made sure only a trusted few of his colleagues in on their secret. He had even put his job on the line to delete Alyssa's birth off Middleton's database and he succeeded without getting caught. He had helped and risked to much for Kim and Alyssa to allow Kim to put the burden of caring for her daughter on his shoulders.

Her parents would kill her if they found out so that wasn't really and option and they were too busy with the tweebs and their jobs already.

Monique. She hadn't seen her after their drunken night together with Ron. And it seemed she had changed her number and even Wade couldn't find it. As if she disappeared.

Kim was now all out of reasonable options until she saw Shego cradling Alyssa in her arms naturally. She hadn't asked Kim like normal people would have but Kim expected nothing less; this was Shego after all.

_Shego was the only one that cut you some slack and maybe the nice Shego would come back if someone actually gave her a chance and the weird part was that criminal rates was an all time low for the past six months._

"You know-she's pretty healthy for baby whose 3 months pre-mature." Shego spoke out of the blue tickling Alyssa's tummy.

"Shego – crime was low during the time I was pregnant with her do you know anything about it," Shego froze and lightly put Kim's daughter into the cradle and walked toward the window, leaning against it looking out.

"I hoped you woudn't ask that." Kim saw Shego breathing deeply with her eyes closed, "Yes Kimmie it was me. Don't ask why I still don't know myself but whenever Drakken told me another villan was planning to do something huge and while I had suspicion you were pregnant; I still knew I had to do something." She heard Shego stifle a nervous laugh, "I have no idea what the hell its going on here Kim but one thing I know for certain – a part of me has feelings for you."

Kim was slightly taken aback by this but the worry of Alyssa well-being overpowered it.

"Then Shego, I'm asking you as a friend we were before. Please take care of her."

Shego snapped back to look at Kim, "What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what, you know I can't keep her Shego so please take care of her till I'm ready to take her back." Kim replied harsher than she expected.

Shego silently shook her head, "If this is Kim Possible I've known all this while I've must be sadly mistaken then."

Kim turned away from Shego and turned back to look Alyssa, Kim outlined Alyssa's face but exhaustion soon took over and teen superhero fell asleep seeing her daughter for the last time for a long time.

**A/N : This is just a side project - unsure if i should continue it - R&R and give me you're advice. Thanks :)**


End file.
